Roleplay XXII?
by candyazngirl
Summary: DONE! And I will never continue. Flame all you want. XP
1. Join!

Maxy: Maxy's here! Today I got a great idea! The organizations back with me, No.14! There will be 22 numbers in all!

Zexion: I'm going to have a bigger headache..

Maxy: Well too bad Xemnas let me!

Xemnas: I did?

Maxy: Remember? You said I can (Last night when you were drunk..)

Xemnas: I don't remember..

Maxy: Too bad! I'm doing this anyways.

Demyx: Yay more members!

Larxene: And more people to bother.. And also other yoai fangirls!

Other 12 members: Oh boy...

Maxy: Hey! Let me talk!

Everyone: ... :quiet:

Maxy: Better.. OK! I'll start now. I'm 14 and I need more members. If you want romance with one or some of the others you must tell me. I will let you date him if.. There aren't any rivals!

**I love Zexion**, Demyx, and Roxas, but I'm only your rival with Zexion, because I think I will be friends with the other two. I need:

1. Name (Most important)

2. Appearance (Not very important, but please it makes it easier for me)

3. Friends

4. Enemys

5. Likes (No. 15 will give the character what she/he likes if you are his friend.)

6. Dislikes (No. 15 will take this as advantage of this if he wants some fun)

7. Abillity (Optional, but it will be cooler if you have one!)

And that's all! And No. 15 (His name is not shown until the next chapter...) **will** prank you. But if you have an aim, maybe we can roleplay a way for you to Evade his prank or help me think of what will happen next in my fanfic. My aim is: **Animehua**.

If the number of places reaches zero, sorry see you in my next role play or fanfic!

Number of spots left: **0 (But I will add more places if this fanfic has at least 20 reviews)**

I will not update until someone enters a character.


	2. Intro

**Maxy: Welcome! To Roleplay XXII! I know it should be more, but if this get more popular.. Maybe..**

**Ricky: Finally I made my appearance! I'm No. 15!**

**Maxy: Yeah.. :Hits him on his head:**

**Ricky: .. :Knocked out:**

**Maxy: Don't mind him right now. He is being stupid, but just wait for the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Except Maxy. Ricky belongs to the real Ricky... The other characters belong to who made them.**

**Roleplay will be done on Aim. But if I have some time to go on MSN. Roleplay makes it easier for me and **_**maybe**_** you can dodge Ricky's childish tricks.**

**Character spaces:**

**16****. Mylixe, 'The Fleeting Shadow' **

**17. Illyx**

**18. Leah, 'The Evening Star'**

**19. Kyaksa**

**20. **

**21.**

**22.**

**And before you start reading this is only the introduction of the characters that you might never see in KH! So you can skip to the next chapter and not miss a thing!**

**

* * *

**

**The World That Never Was**

**Meeting Room**

**Maxy POV**

I yawned as I got onto my chair. Why these chair needed to be so high? I looked at the members that was also tired. "Xemnas.. Why are we having a meeting 5:00 in the morning?" Ricky asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Because we have-" Xemnas started to say, but I cut him off. "4 new members.. Am I right?" I asked. "You're right Maxy. How can you predict meetings like that?" he asked. _Score! Xemnas: 1 Me: 20!_ "It's my little secret. If I told you it wouldn't be a secret." I replied. "Are they going to be annoying?" Zexion asked.

"I just hope they don't do pranks like Axel's, Demyx's, and Ricky's.." Saix added. I yawned again. "Can we just get this over with? After all I have to guide them to their rooms.." I asked. "How do you do that?!" Xemnas exclaimed. "I told you..."

"Anyways.. Here they are." Xemnas said.

4 girls came in by a portal. _Girls! Finally! I was getting sick of all these boys around. _One of them seemed shorter than all of us except Roxas. She have light brown hair that was I think a few inches longer than her shoulders. I don't know I can't see her that well from this height. Her eyes was sea green from where I see them. Her skin was I bit tan.

The girl next to her had forest green hair that was about her shoulders. She had dark brown hair.

The girl in back of the girl that had weird green hair wasn't just wearing the black uniform. A knee-length black cloak with long sleeves with zippers on the sides that are unzipped to her elbows and white hood and with gold outlines, on the back is a star with six wings surrounding it.. She has gold nobody symbol bracers on her arms. She also has a star pendent with a blue heart in the center. _Wow.. At least someone tried to put some style into this stupid place. _She has long dark brown hair that covers her right eye which are golden green. _Another emo style?_

The girl next to the girl that had the emo style hair had bright pink hair! _Look another Marluxia! _(A/N: Sorry but I just put what I was thinking when I read the appearance..) The hair was very wild and long below her shoulders. She had red crimson eyes that warned me not to talk to her like Marluxia. She had pink neko (Cat) ears and a white cat tail. _What is she? Half demon?_

"First we'll have to introduce us then you have to say your name and title. If you have one.." Xemnas started, "I'm Xemnas, your suprior" _Bossy..._

"Xigbar, The Freeshooter" I looked at the girl with the light brown hair was staring adoringly at Xigbar. A smile creeped onto my face.

"Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer." _Crazy..(A/N I have no problems with these members, but I'm cranky in the morning.. So this is what I think about them in the morning. After 12:00 is a whole different story)_

"Vexen, The Chilly Academic" _Old..._

"Lexaeus, The Silent Hero." _No comment.._

"Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer" _Sexy.. Wait! Were did that come from?_

"Saix, The Luna Diviner.." _Berserker.._

"Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames." _Headache.._

"Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne." _Annoying Friend.. (A good thing..) _I looked at the girls, again. _Looks like the green haired girl likes this guy.._

"Luxord, The Gambler of Fate" _Cheater.._

"Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin" _He gotta stop trying to cut up Demyx..._

"Larxene, The Savage Nymph" _Fellow fan girl._

"Roxas, The Key to Destiny." _Hyper Friend_

"Finally my turn.. I'm Maxy, Crystal Ice!" I said happily as a make snow fall above me. Axel made the room hotter and made it rain instead. Everyone was laughing. I growled. "Hey Axel! You can't do that to Maxy!" Ricky shouted. "Thanks.." I said to him. "Only I can do that to her!" Ricky replied. "I'm leaving. When I have to guide them to their rooms you know where to find me.." I said as I open a portal leading to the Library.

* * *

**Continuing the Introduction**

**Xemnas POV**

_Great.. You just had to leave me here with these insane people.. _"Ricky introduce yourself.." I said. "Fine.. I'm Ricky, The Shadow Tricker." Ricky said.

The light brown girl said, "I'm Mylixe, The Fleeting Shadow"

The girl with the green hair said, "Illyx (illyx), The-... Uh.. I'll get back to you on that."

The girl with the emo style hair said, "My name is Leah, The Evening Star"

And finally that girl with the pink, "Kyaksa, The.. Uh.. I'll get back to you on that..."

"Zexion, get Maxy.." I said.

"What? Why do I have to do this again?" Zexion replied.

"Just do it!!" Saix said.

"Fine" Zexion opened a portal and walk in it.

* * *

**Maxy: End!**

**Ricky: That not a good ending...**

**Maxy: Fine! I'll tell them in short form: Zexion got Maxy and then Maxy showed the new people their rooms. They got to set up their rooms the way they wanted, but it took them and Maxy a long time to do this kind of things. Go shopping, Move things, Paint the walls, etc.**

**Ricky: Hey you didn't do our appearances ether!**

**Maxy: Fine I'll do that too!**

**Maxy: Appearance: Long dark blue hair that covers her right side of her face. Icy sapphire eyes. And she always has her crystal necklace on.**

**Ricky Appearance: Blond hair that is always spiked. Crystal blue eyes that shows misfit. When he is fighting and he is taking it seriously he make black fallen angel wings to fly.**

**There!! I'm done! See you in the next chapter, which is random and has an OOC Zexion!**

**Ricky: Bye!**


	3. Crazy Morning

**Maxy: This chapter is full of Randomness and missunderstood things.**

**Ricky: Like when-**

**Maxy: Hey don't spoil it!!**

**Ricky: Sorry.. Disclaimer: She don't own anything, except Maxy and this idea.. Hey wait Maxy that was my Idea!!**

**Maxy: No it wasn't. And you don't have an account anyways..**

**Ricky: True..**

**Maxy: So it OURS!**

**Ricky: Fine..**

**Maxy: This chapter also have OOC! I'm not used to roleplay as Zexion yet or Demyx. I'm sorry!!!**

* * *

**The World That Never Was**

**Hallway**

**Morning**

**Normal POV**

Illxy (illyx) was walking in the hallway and so was Demyx. Demyx came across Illyx and said, "Hi.. Um.." He tries to remember her name, but since four new members come out of nowhere he had a hard time remembering them. "Hello." Illyx replied.

"Um.. What's your name again?"

"Illyx, Yours?"

"Demyx"

"Interesting. Can I call you Dem? Might be easier to remember."

"Sure!"

"Good. Are we the only ones awake yet? Because it seems very quiet for the number of people around."

"No. Nobody is a morning person.. Except me and Zexion! But he is very quiet.. I barely get a word from him."

"Aww... That's no fun."

"I know! The only time hetalks is when Maxy is up. But she isn't going to be up until noon..." Has an anime sweat drop.

Illyx sighs and replied, "That's not good at all. Do you have any ideas for something fun?"

"Hm..." Demyx thinks a bit about what they could do. "I know! Lets prank someone!"

Illyx snickers a little. "Oh now that could be good."

"But what to do... Do you have anyone in mind?"

Illyx grins a bit evilly. "Well I ran into a few guys I didn't care for. Marly as I find fitting is on top of my list."

"Sure! And plus Ricky will be blame for it! What about we go to his garden?"

"Oh wonderful. Those little poppies of his were starting to get on my nerves."

They walked to Marluxia garden. "Burn or drown?"

"Drown followed by over run." Illyx replied as she smirks.

"That will work! Let's just hope he isn't awake.." Demyx replied happily.

"Yeah, because if he is we maybe in a fair bit of trouble."

Demyx shivers as he says, "That girly sythe scares me..."

Illyx chuckles and says, "It's girly alright."

They reach the garden, but Ricky is there. "I think someone beat us to his garden.. Want to help him instead? If we get caught we'll say he wanted to and he was paying us munny. Marly will understand." Demyx said.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. Besides he might have somethig interesting planned." Illyx replied.

"Hey Ricky!! What are you planning?" Demyx shouted to Ricky that looked at him.

"I plan to trash, burn, and drown Marluxia garden after all.. They seem neglected." Ricky replied.

"Sounds like fun! Can we help?"

"Yes, can we?" Illyx added.

"OK! It's boring to do it all by myself." Ricky replied.

"Illyx you go first." Demyx said.

"Actually my powers are best saved for last Dem. Besides Marly will be quite shock to see it." Illyx replied smirking.

"Then I'll go first!" Ricky shouted as he summons an Axel and Saix shadow clones.

"Then I'll take care of the drowning part." Demyx said. Both Ricky and Demyx smirks.

"Oh how amusing. Too bad Axel isn't awake. He'd enjoy this." Illyx said.

"Yeah... But the last time I summon a clone of him they ended up fighting and hurting me in the process. I still have those burns." Ricky explain as he let the clones go berserk and burn the garden.

"Oh I remember that!" Demyx says as he plays his sitar making water wash away the flowers.

"Well that's certainly something to take in mind." Illyx says as she pulls her staff to hang waist level.

"That is why the others are glad that you and the other new members aren't like him." Ricky said.

"That reminds me.. Don't Maxy like it here?" Demyx ask as he hope that Maxy won't be angered by this.

"She ends up freezing this place just being here." Ricky replied as he make the clones disappears. "There it looks perfect!"

"And better, but Illyx need her turn too.." Demyx said as he turn toward Illyx.

"Stand back boys. It's about to get very interesting." Illyx says as both of the boys step back watching from a far.

Illyx make the flowers in dark blue and black as well as things like willow trees began to grow all over the garden. The once girly colors changing to much darker and seemingly harmless. "Much better don't you think?" Illyx says as she points to the various colors in new darker shades.

"I think so.. What about you Demyx?" Ricky ask Demyx.

"Perfe- Wait.. It's missing something..." Demyx replied.

"Oh what?" Illyx ask.

"But we need Maxy or Vexen for this.." Demyx replied.

"Come on! You forgot! Clones!" Ricky shouted as he summons a vexen clone. "Though Maxy had fobid me to use her clone I can use Vexen's.."

Demyx sighed and ask, "What happened this time?"

"Do you have to ask me that?!" Ricky shouted as he shivers. "Anyways.." Ricky says as he make the vexen clone make a blizzard.

"Beautiful! A perfect winter wonder land." Illyx said as she giggles a bit.

"What are you doing?" Guess who. If you guess Marluxia YAY for you! "Uh.. Nothing!" Ricky panicked.

"Ricky was trashing your garden and we were just watching." Demyx replied.

"Exactly." Illyx added.

"What! Y-" Ricky started to say, but then he cut himself when Marluxia was holding his girly sythe.

"Ok!! We'll be leaving!" Demyx said as he opens a portal and walks into it. And Illyx follows him.

* * *

**Maxy's Room**

"That was fun!" Demyx exclaim, but then he looked around. "Opps I send us into Maxy's room."

"We may want to exit rather quickly. As in before she awakes."

"Okay.." Demyx replied as he open a portal, but Maxy is awak and was behind Illyx. "Too late.."

"Oh bugger..." Illyx said as she hope that nothing bad happens.

"Hi! Demyx!" Maxy said happily. Demyx stared at her.

"Uh.. Did something happen?" Demyx asked with a lot of consern in his voice.

"No,whydoyouaskthisstupidquestion?" Maxy said in one breath.

"Because you just asked that entire question in a shorter breath then any would think possible?" Illyx replied.

"Uh.. Caffine and sugar! Axel's fault!" Maxy replied jumping up and down.

"Oh... That is why.." Demyx said as he hits Maxy on her head. Maxy passes out.

"Axel may very well be more trouble then anyone else. Certainly that boy has some restraint. I mean honestly." Illyx said.

"He just never follows Xemnas warnings like 1) NEVER give me, Maxy, and/or Roxas sugar and caffine in the morning." Demyx replied.

"Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad. Well now what? Ricky will probably be lookin for us once Marly is done with him."

"No.. I think he'll be in the hostipal, unless.. Maxy wakes up and starts to feel pity on him and give him some potions."

"True, true. He can do quite a bit of damage with that girly thing can't he?" Illyx replied as she sighs.

"Yeah... And maybe he won't believe our excuse."

"Ow.. What happened?" Maxy asks.

"You do have a point." Illyx replied to Demyx. She looks at Maxy curiously. "Well we decided to go thrash Marly's garden, and well. Not all went as planned."

"That's all? Do you want me to defend you two or something?" Maxy asks.

"Yes!" Demyx replied right after she said that.

"Too bad.. It's morning.. And I want to get to sleep." Maxy replied.

"Come on.." Demyx plead as he do his puppy eyes.

"I... Can't.. Resist.." Maxy says slowly as she suddenly hugs Demyx. "Of course I'll help!!" she shouted.

Illyx glares at Maxy slightly. "Oh how wonderful... I don't feel like getting beaten upon this early anyway."

"Stop.. You are choking me." Demyx pleaded.

"Sorry.." Maxy replied as she let go of him.

"Yeah.. Marluxia might be looking for us." Demyx stated. Marluxia opens the door. "Speak of the devil.."

Illyx glances at Marluxia boredly and asked, "Did you need something?"

"My garden colors turned darker and I think that might be you fault." Marluxia replied as he glare at Illyx.

"Come on! Marluxia! You have to loosen up! What about a battle? If I win you'll leave them alone." Maxy said as she jumped in the way of Marluxia's glare.

"And if I win?"

"I'll be you slave for the week."

"Wait! Maxy, Zexion is going to be jealous!" Demyx shouted.

"Deal" Marluxia replied.

"Maxy I would rather you not. I don't look forward to seeing Zexion in a rather agitated state." Illyx said.

"I don't think Zexy will mind. After all he can have some peace and quiet if I'm busy." I replied.

"But he is EMO without you! He never talks to me unless you are around!" Demyx shouted.

"Honestly Dem is emo really the word for it? Besides are you that dense, Maxy?" Illyx asks.

"I guess you're right.. But then.." Maxy start to say but then Marluxia interrupted by saying, "Are we going to fight or not?" "Calm down.." Maxy says as she thinks of a plan. "I know a better way!" Maxy said as she freezes Marluxia frozen solid.

"If you could do that why didn't you you did that before?" Demyx ask tapping the ice.

"Because it was the most obvious solution. She seems to never untilize the most obvious solution until the last possible seconds." Illyx explained.

"OMG! She knows more about my morning self than you! And I thought you were my friend.." Maxy exclaimed.

"You were never awake in the morning!" Demyx conplained.

"Wait! I need to push Marly to the nearest window." Maxy said as she pushed the frozen Marluxia and throw it out. "There the trash is gone!"

"Good riddance. Well now wat? Crisis averted for now I believe." Illyx said.

"I think I'll bother Zexion!" Maxy said as she left.

"Wow.. This has never happen before.. Remind me to spend the morning with you again!" Demyx exclaimed.

Illyx chuckles as she say, "I'll take that as quiet the compliment Dem. Now shall we see who else we've awoken with our devious plot?"

Crash are heard next door. "Zexion is being bothered by Maxy.. Boring!" Then a sound of a berserker Saix. "I wonder what happened now.."

"I don't think we honestly want to know. Saix is quite the unsociable and unstable one." Illyx replied.

"I guess we can do-" Demyx started to say but then he was interrupted by Saix shouting, "Maxy did you drop Marluxia on my head?!"

"Oh bloody hell. That's what that sound was. We may want to warn her."

"Yeah let's go!" Demyx said as he open a portal and he walks into it.

"This one had best go to the appropriate location Dem." Illyx said as she walks into the portal.

* * *

**Library**

"Surprise! It's the right one!" Demyx said as he walk into the the library. But he wasn't expecting to find Zexion on top of Maxy on the floor. Demyx blushed very hardly.

Illyx covers her eyes. "Oh blood hell Maxy!" she shouted.

Maxy kicked Zexion. "Get off of me!" Maxy shouted. Zexion stood up and Maxy did too. Maxy glared at Zexion.

"But I didn't do it on purpose." Zexion said.

"Sure.. You tripped over nothing!" Maxy argued.

"So that's why.." Demyx said as he let go of his breath.

Illyx moves her hands to her sides. "We wanted to inform you that your wonderful flowercicle fell atop Saix and hit his head. He's rather annoyed and looking for you."

"And I'm not in the mood right now.." Maxy said as she walked to the window. "I wonder if Vexen has another memory loss potion."

"So that's what happened to that bottle." Zexion said.

"Wait! Who you used the first one on?" Demyx asks.

"Good question. Who indeed?" Illyx asks.

"On him!" Maxy said as she pointed at Zexion.

"You did?" Zexion ask while being confused.

"But why?" Demyx asks.

"Oh.. Broken a few things in the lab and well.." Maxy started to say, but got interrupted by Illyx shouting, "Oh gods! Do not go any further in that! I don't want to have any idea what you could mean." Then Maxy say, "Sorry.."

"Wait. That means that was you that made the bottles fell on me. In result made me into a girl!" Zexion shouted. Maxy blushed, "Yeah.. That's why.."

Demyx was laughing whle saying, "So that's how!!"

"Wait a second here. That was the cause of all that? I could swear I wasn't going to stop laughing for quite a while about that one." Illyx said as she smirks. "Not to be mean Zexion but you could pass for quite the girl as it is."

"Hey!" Zexion complain.

"Don't whine! It's true!" Maxy stated as she was laughing.

"That was so funny.. Too bad you were only a girl for like a day." Demyx said and then Zexion and Maxy glared at him.

"Now now Dem, certainly you've learned by now to choose your words more wisely? He didn't mean it Zexion, I swear. Now can we get back to more interesting matters then a lab accident that Vexen should know nothing about?" Illyx asks.

"It's Oka-" Zexion started to say but then Saix slams open the door and shouts "There you are!"

Maxy screamed and runs to the window. "Don't kill me!!" Maxy shouted as she jumps out and begane to running toward memory tower.

"Get back over here!" Saix shouted as she ran after Maxy.

"Wow" Demyx said as his widen eyes went to normal.

"Poor Maxy.. I knew her well..." Zexion said hanging his head down.

"Hey she isn't dead.. Yet.." Demyx replied as he look out the window.

"I personally don't think it would be very much to our advantage to let him kill her either. Now is it Zexion?" Illyx ask. Zexion just stared at the window as Maxy and Saix ran far far away.

"See? He is a total mute without Maxy!" Demyx says as he look at him.

"Yes, well fine if he wishes to let her be annihilate by Saix then I see no reason to stop the berseker. Not as if anyone really were to care." Illyx said as she turns toward the door and glances at Zexion.

Zexion leaves into a portal that might lead to Maxy.

"It takes him a little while to realise that something bad happens to Maxy.." Demyx said.

"That was entirely my point Dem. With one like Zexion you have to play a game of word. You have to make him think." Illyx said as she smiles, "She should be fine now. Her knight is on the way after all."

"Yeah.." Demyx shivers. "But she will be in a bad mood at noon and that won't be pretty.."

* * *

**At Memory Tower**

Leah was walking along Memory Tower, while listening to her mp3. She heard a groan so she looked around. A few minutes later she found someone leaning onto the wall. It was Riku. She heard about him from Xemnas before. He was wounded and tired. She walks toward him and asks, "Are you OK?" Riku shook his head. "Let's get you to somewhere else.." she said as summons a portal to somewhere.

Meanwhile...

Maxy is still running away from Saix, until she bumped into something. She fell back, but she didn't hit the ground because that thing was a someone. I mean nobody. Wow that doesn't sound right.. Anyways that person grab hold of her hand before she hit the ground. "Sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going." Maxy said as her eyes fluttered open. It was Zexion!! "It's Okay.. But I bet you need help." "Of course I do! Saix is going to kill me!" She said. "Let's go." Zexion replied as he opened a portal to who knows where. He walked into it and Maxy did too.

* * *

**Maxy: I'm done!**

**Ricky: Really? I wanted to find out why Riku was at Memory Tower and where you and Zexion went..**

**Maxy: That will be in the next one!!**

**Ricky: .. :Sigh:**

**Maxy: So review please! I want to know that you're there!**


	4. Later On

**Maxy: This may not be funny or random like the last one, but Ricky's not in the mood right now.**

**Ricky: ... :In the courner crying:**

**Zexion: Right.. I'll do the discaimer then. Maxy doesn't own anything, not me, not Ricky, and she doesn't own the gun!! It was Xigbar's.**

* * *

**The World That Never Was**

**Zexion's Room**

**Morning**

A black portal appeared and Maxy and Zexion walked out. Maxy sat on Zexion's bed and she tries to calm down. "If only my power isn't cut in half in the morning." Zexion took out a book from his bookshelf as he began to read. "Hey, Zex?" Maxy ask.

"What?" Zexion asks, but doesn't look up.

"Why did you save me from Saix? Normally you would just watch from a far." Maxy asks as Zexion starts to blush. Zexion was about to say something, but then Vexen interrupted by opening the door.

"Hey, Zexion. We have a meeting in the afternoon. Oh you are busy.. I'll tell you the details later." Vexen said as he close the door, but leaves it a little open to peek.

**Vexen POV**

_Heh.. Zexion is going to confess. I'm going to watch this._ "And your answer is?" Maxy asks. _Yeah your answer is.._

"Your power is cut in half in the morning. You can beat Saix any other time, but the morning. I don't want you to get hurt because-" Zexion said until I sneezed and stopped him. _I need to dust this place up sometime._ "I'll be right back.." Zexion said as he walk toward the door. _Oh no.. _Zexion opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Zexion asks.

"OK I'm leaving!" I said as I try to run away. Zexion grabbed the hood of my organization uniform. "No. You need a punishment." Zexion said. (A/N: If you are think of Yoai too bad. No Zexion and Vexen. I have Zexy.. So back off old man.) "You know.. I don't think he needs a punishment." Maxy said. _Thank you Maxy.._ "But if he let go without a punishment he'll come again and may use some of the thing he see and saw as black mail." Zexion said while he pull me into the room. _No!!! Damn you Zexion!_

"I give up.. Your reasoning is too agree-able." Maxy said, "But since my power is ice I don't think it will work well.. So where's the gun I left here?" _Gun?_ "On the desk, but you can't kill him. Xemnas will kill you." Zexion replied. Maxy walked over to the desk. She picked it up. It was see through so I think it was made of Maxy's crystals. She got a few clear bullets from her pouch she kept next to it. Only the it wasn't all clear each one of them had a little puff ball with a color. She took all the red and yellow ones and loaded the gun.

"Don't worry.. This gun doesn't fire bullets."

"Then what does it fire?"

"Just think of an Axel in a shot." _Uh oh..._

"I don't get it.."

"Just open the door and let him go. I don't want to damage your room."

"What ever you say.." Zexion opened the door and let me go. _Freedom.. But wait.. I still need to run.._ I ran away. But as I turn the corner I sworn I saw Maxy grinning. _Oh this can't be good.._

**

* * *

**

**This part of the story is off limits due to harm from Fire and Explodesions. What you didn't skip this part yet? Fine.. You can read it..**

* * *

**Maxy POV**

_How long was it since I used this gun? A couple of months? Oh well.. I'll just aim and hope it hits._ "See ya Zexy." I said as I stormed off. Vexen made a few turns here and there, but I caught up with him when we reach the Training Grounds.

"Hey.. Vexen. Looks like you have no place to hide or run." I said as I step forward. I pull the trigger and the bullet missed Vexen and almost hit Xigbar that was a few yards behind him. The bullet exploded as soon as Xigbar made contact. _Opps..._

Vexen shivered as he stared at the explodesion. "You were going to use that on me?!"

"OMG!!! I'm sorry Xiggy!" I shouted.

"It Okay, but your aim stinks." Xigbar said as he tapped my shoulder.

I screamed and hugged him, "I'm glad that you are alive!"

"I can't breath.. Let go of me." Xigbar barely said.

"OK... But only if you shoot Vexen for me! My power can't work on him and I'm not very good at shooting anymore." I said as I let him go.

He nodded and took out his guns.

(A/N: Contest!! If you guess what happened and you put in the review and I think it's close or right. The closest one to my imaganition will getting their character drawing of how I think one of the character looks like! And the picture is sloppy. Come on I just started this year.)

* * *

**Later that day..**

I yawned as I sat in my chair. _If I fall off this chair I'm sueing Xemnas for the rank._ Xemnas appeared on his chair. "We were just going-" "To introduce ourselfs to the new members." I said interrupting Xemnas. _Freaking Xemnas out is always fun!_ "But-" Xemnas started then I interrupted by saying, "Since Vexen needed some punishment. And it ended up making the Training Grounds on fire you are going to punish me right?" Xemnas nodded. _I knew it!!_

* * *

**A few minutes after the boring introduntions you went through the Second chapter.**

I fell asleep after my introduction because it was about what we shouldn't do to the other members. _Boring.. I heard this like a hundred time when I got here so.._ I was asleep so I didn't felt anything when I was falling. I opened my eye to see Zexion holding me. I yawned as I ask, "What happened?"

"Sleeping beauty, you fell asleep and the meeting is over. And the fact that you fell off your chair doesn't help at all to wake you up."

"You mean you pushed me off the chair?"

"No that was Saix." _So him going berserker on me wasn't enough.._

"You can let me down now.." I said as he deeply blushed. I got off and walked to the hallway. (A/N: Yes I am that dense.) I saw one of the new member wondering in the hallway so I ran up to him. It took a while to notice that he was Lixol, but I wasn't sure so I asked. "So you are No. 20? Lixol. Am I right?" He turned facing me. He had white, almost pale, skin. His short black hair bangs half covered his eyes. He had Hazel eyes.

"Correct. Lixol, the gaia swordsmen, pleasure to meet you." _So polite.. Unlike most of the boys in this crazed place._

"My name is Maxy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So then, where exactly am I staying?"

"Since you are a boy and all... I don't think you'll like a room surrounded by the other new members since they're girls.. And there's an empty room between mine and Ricky's. I guess you'll be staying there."

"That works for me, actually, anywhere works for me. I don't mind being in any particular place, I generally get along with with everybody."

"Good. You're aren't like the other boys. I think we'll get along get great!" I said as I show the room behind me. "This is you room then." I said as I open the door revaling the inside which is big and spacious.

"I'll be able to make something of this. Thank you." he replied.

"Your welcome! If you get lost or anything fnd, Xemnas, Vexen, Lexuase (Forgot how to spell his name and I'm too lazy to fix it..), Zexion, Saix, or me. The others aren't much help.." _Xigbar is crazy, Xaldin has problem with people, Axel will get you in a lot of trouble, Demyx talks too much so the person will never get there if he is asked, Luxord is well a poker freak, Marluxia is too concern about his garden, Larxene is well a sadist, Roxas is alway followed by Axel and Demyx, Ricky still gets lost, and the rest is well noobs._

"I understand, thank you very much" he replied as he walks into his room to work on it.

* * *

**Later**

**Normal POV**

Leah runs up to Roxas and said, "Hey Roxas!"

"What?" Roxas replied.

"Hi, Leah." Maxy said.

"It's Maxy, What's up?" Leah asks.

"The Sky!!" Maxy replied.

"No, Xemmy's precious kingdom hearts!" Leah said as she strikes a pose like Xemnas. Maxy laughs.

"Oh that's so funny.." Roxas replied.

"Shut up Roxas. Anyway I have a favor to ask both of you." Leah replied.

"What is it?" Maxy asks.

"Could I borrow you keyblade? I need to lock my room. And I need Maxy to help me with something." Leah replied.

Roxas nodded as he gave Leah the Oath keeper to borrow.

"Swell. Maxy, I need some ice. Come with me." Leah said as she shows 50 munny.

"Yay! Munny!!!" Maxy said as she takes the money. "How much ice?"

Leah open the door to her bedroom and locks the door. "Enough to help cure the burn wounds on him."

"OMG! Why is Riku in your room?" Maxy said as she looks at Riku. "Hi, Riku. Long time no see!" Maxy said to Riku.

"Hi." Riku simplely replied. Maxy summon some ice.

"Wow.. You got hurt really badly..." Maxy said as she put the ice on Riku's burns.

"I found him hurt in the dark city. I brought himback to heal him. I've done what I can, but those burns are hard." Leah replied.

"You did a good job though.." Riku said.

"Really.. Riku why were you here anyways?" Maxy asks.

"I had to bring him in quickly or who knows what might happen if Maxsex finds out." Leah said.

"Mansex!" Maxy said as she laughs, "I haven't heard that nick name in a while!!"

"Yeah well, I hate him." Leah replied.

"Why would you hate your your superior?" Riku asks.

"Cause all he talks about is nothingness, and hearts, and hearts. Why doesn't he jusy marry the heart moon?" Leah complained.

"Ouch. Must you say that about Xemmy? But then why do I care? His little pet almost killed me! Everyone knows that my power is half in the morning.." Maxy added.

Riku laugh, but then he shouts, "Damn that ice is cold!"

"Sorry.. Anger makes it colder.." Maxy replied.

"Here." Leah said as she creates a small star in her hands, "This should make you feel warmer" The star goes in him.

"Thanks again, what's you name again?" Riku asks.

"Superior named me Hexla, but I go by Leah." Leah replied.

"My name is Maxy, but then you know that already.." Maxy said for no apparent reason.

"Love to talk don't yah, Maxy."

"Yes I do.. The sugar didn't worn off yet." Maxy explained.

"Then lets go get a monster. I'll take you back to destiny island tonight, Riku. You want anything?"

"Not really. I'm just tired." Riku replied tiredly.

"Then get some rest. I'll be back soon. And don't let anybody else see you."

Riku laughs as he replied, "You mean nobody see me."

"Oh shut up! Lets go Maxy!" Leah replied as she goes out the door. Maxy followe her.

"That boy.." Leah said with a bit of concern.

"What about him?" Maxy asks.

"He just goes and gets himself hurt... and if Xemnas finds out who knows what" Leah said as she starts to look worried.

"Don't worry. I know him. He won't go and get himself hurt without a reason. And Xemnas will know nothing about this unless.." Maxy replied.

"Unless what?" Leah asks.

"He knows when Axel is about to do something without being there, so maybe he has cameras in your room too." Maxy replied looking around for the cameras.

"Oh those things?" I already covered those up in my room. I just don't want him to get hurt." Leah laughs as she continues, "It's strange.."

"And I broke the one in mines. If he put new ones I'm going to call him a pervert for the rest of his life."

"Yeah. Hey Maxy?"

"What?"

"How do you feel, forgive the pun, around number VI?"

"Uh.. He's a goof friend. But he been acting strange lately. Normally he wouldn't go and save me from Saix."

"Sure." Leah replied as she tosses a monster energy drink at Maxy. "I was just wondering..."

"Can you do me a favor?" Maxy asks.

"You did help me with Riku, so what do you need?"

"You know I asked why he saved me from Saix, but he just blushed and sat there quietly. So can you ask him why?"

"Sure. No problem. And please don't tell Xemnas about him."

"Tell me what?" Xemnas asks as he appear in the kitchen.

"Nothing. Surprior." Maxy panicked.

"What she said." Leah replied.

"Doesn't seem like it.." Xemnas replied.

"It's absolutely nothing." Leah said, but more calm.

"Oh yeah. We were talking about Saix and he went berserker on me and Leah didn't want me to tell you about it" Maxy lied.

Xemnas raises his eyebrow and said, "I'll find whatyour hiding."

"Yeah sure, and I'll be the minister at your wedding with Kingdom Hearts!" Leah replied.

"Uh.. Can I go now Xemnas? You barely see me up and you expect me to be up and talking to you?" Maxy asks.

"That's fine. Go as you will." Xemnas replied. Maxy leaves as soon as possible. Leah starts to walk past Xemnas. "I'll find what your hiding" Xemnas said.

"No chance in hell." Leah replied as she leaves the room in a hurry. She was running hard to her room and then she spots Zexion on the way. "Hey Zexion!" She said as she stops.

"Hello Leah." Zexion replied.

"Umm, I have a question for you..."

"What is it?"

"While I was walking in the Dark City, I saw you blush whe you saved Maxy from the stupid berserker. Any reason why?"

Zexion blushs a little and replies, "Uh.. Will you keep it a secret?"

"Sure but can I ask you another thing. It's also a secret."

"OK.. Deal. Even though.. We nobodies don't have feelings. I kinda like Maxy more than a friend."

"As in you want to be with her?"

"Yeah. I guess you can put it that way.." Zexion replied as he blushs harder.

Leah starts clapping and says, "I think that's sweet." Then she stops clapping. "Now for my secret."

Zexion blushs scarlet red but calmed down and replied, "What is it?"

Leah starts to blush. "Well, I found this boy in the Dark City and I took him back to help him cause he was wounded and..."

"And?"

"And.. I just feel happy with him.. Like I'm flying or something... But.."

"But?"

Leah blushes even darker. "..But... He's Riku."

"Tat Riku kid? I'm sure there's no problem with you liking him."

"I don't- Okay, I do... But what if Xemnas finds out! He'll probably do something to him. I don't want him to be hurt." Leah replied as she starts playing with her fingers. "And I might not see him again."

"The suprior? Hm... That might be a problem. I'll ask him if it's okay for him to come over sometime. And I'll think up a plan later on..."

"What?! I don't even know if he likes me or not! Don't say anything about this!"

"OK... OK... Calm down.." Zexion said while backing up a little.

"Sorry about the outburst. I have to take him back to his home tonight." Leah said as she sighs. "I just hope he doesn't forget me..."

"You know you can visit him. The suprior doesn't mind us visiting other worlds. Maxy does it all the time."

"Really?! But what about his friends? They're not what I call Nobody friendly..."

"Roxas, Namine, and Maxy go there all the time. But you may want to go with one of them the first time so they know aren't like the others."

"Okay, thanks Zexion." Leah replied as she takes a respective bow.

"Your welcome. Oh and you don't need to bow. I'm not like the other older guys higher than me." (A/N: -laugh- Older is right..)

"Okay. I'll see you later, Zexion." Leah said as she runs off into a portal.

* * *

**Leah's Room**

Leah appears and summons a small dusk. Riku's still asleep. "Tell Maxy that I got an anwser, but I ain't telling her." The dusk nods as it leaves.

Rikus wakes up and sits up. Riku yawns as he says, "Oh.. Hi. Leah. Did something happened? You seem happy."

Leah was still smiling. "It's nothing. Are you ready to go home? Your wounds are healed."

"Yeah" Riku replies as he stands up.

Leah's smile goes small. "... Alright." she replied as she summons a portal to the islands.

"What are you happy that I'm leaving?" Riku asks.

".. Not really.. No I'm not happy." Leah said but then she covers her mouth with her hand to stop herself.

Riku looks at her for a moment. "Are you going to visit me sometime?"

Leah starts to blush and replies, "Uhh.. Sure! You can count on it!"

Riku smiles. "OK, then.. Bye." Riku said as he walks into the portal. The portal closes and Leah has a smile on her face. She walks out of her room still happy. "Zippidee do daa, zippy a dee ayy."

* * *

**Maxy: I'm done!! Wee!!!**

**Ricky: ... :still crying in the corner:**

**Maxy: Hey new emo kid! Cheer up! I finished. Plus, it's not that bad!**

**Zexion: That won't work..**

**Maxy: Oh.. OK.. Any ways the news! If you can't roleplay at least give me a idea. If you can roleplay I'll give you a cookie with a lot of chcolate and sugar.**

**Roxas: Sugar:steals the cookies:**

**Maxy: Oh well.. Zexion has brownies! Anyways if you don't give me a idea of what to do or don't roleplay with me at least once. You will die a horrible death.**

**Axel: That's illegal!!**

**Maxy: I meant in the story! Geez..**


	5. Trouble In The Lab XD

**Maxy: Due to many problem with my family.. AKA they want me to go everywhere. Right now I'm in Canada.. I won't be uploading for a while.. But Ricky might.**

**Ricky: Hi people!**

**Lily: Hey I'm going to help too..**

**Maxy: Fine.. You too Lily.**

**Lily: Thank you Mom! (You'll understand why later..)**

**Ricky: Anyways the disclaimer. Maxy owns nothing. And I own nothing.**

**Lily: And if Maxy did Zexion would be in KH2! On to the story.**

**---**

**Ricky POV**

**Ricky's Room**

_Heh.. I got caught for Marluxia.. Oh well. Next time I won't be caught so easily. What to do next though.. _I took out a book as opens it up. It had all the pranks that I'm going and had use. _Xemnas.. No next time.. Xigbar? Nope. Xaldin? No he is going to be on a mission with Xigbar and Mylixe. Vexen? Maybe.. Uh.. The big bulk guy? Nope.. Zexion? _I shivered at the thought. _No. Saix? No not the berserker.. Um.. Axel? Yes! And I can prank and bother Roxas and Vexen! Perfect!_

I close the book after I cross out the prank that was for Marluxia, that I did. I jump out of my bed and headed out the door.

---

**Normal POV**

**Vexen Lab**

**A few minutes later..**

"Ricky! Get out of here now!" Vexen shouted.

"Never!" Ricky replied.

"Ricky, I'd sugeest listening to what he says, or do you wish for me to 'force' you out?" Lixol asked.

"Force me. The Shadow Tricker? I don't think that will happen anytime soon." Ricky replied as he poked around the potions. He knocked a few over as he continued.

"Ricky! Get out! Now! Or do you want to be my first human icicle?" Vexen asked as he got really to feeze him.

Ricky just laugh at this. "Who is going to be your first human icicle?" Ricky replied as he summons an Axel clone.

"Axel, Ricky is causing us grief, and messing around trying to find a love potion for you and Roxas." Lixol said to the Axel clone, who believed everything he said.

"What?!" the Axel clone shouted as he summon his weapon. (Ricky: I don't know what it is called.. --)

"Opps.. I'm found out. There goes my little prank on them. I know Maxy shall have her turn!" Ricky shouted as he continues to look around the place. He is still knocking down potions. "Now where is that little potion?"

The Axel clone starts burning Ricky and chasing him around the room. But then then clone disappears.

"GET OUT NOW!!!" Vexen shouted.

"Never! I need to do a prank on someone and I have so many ideas from your potions." Ricky replied. Lixol takes out his sword and slams Ricky in the back of the head with it's side- "I think that solves our problems." Ricky dissapears. It turns out it was only a clone.

"Damn.. Stupid clone. Falling for that." Ricky said as he grabs a purple potion. "Here it is!"

"Ricky,I'm going to give you ten seconds to give me that potion and leave this lab, or else you will see what a rockslide looks like from the inside, and I'm sure Maxy would be willing to help if I asked politely." Lixol threated.

"Ha.. I'm not afraid of you or Maxy!" Ricky said as he shoves the potion in his pocket. "Go ahead call her." Lixol goes and get Maxy, who with a smile grabs Ricky fiercly by his ear. (Ricky: I didn't mean it! Maxy would never do this. It make her look older than me which she is not. I'm the older one:P.)

"Ow.. Maxy I'm not a little kid! We are the same age!" Ricky said. Maxy demands that Ricky gives back the potion.

"I suggest you listen. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned, and that includes defiance." Lixol said.

"Come on Ricky.. Before I go berserker on you." Maxy said to Ricky.

"Fine.. Here." Ricky replied as he gave her the purple potion.

"Maxy, May I please have that potion, and would you please make him leave?" Lixol asked.

"Oh course. Ricky, you should stop being like this you are going to get yourself killed." Maxy said as she gave Lixol the potion and dragged Ricky out of the lab.

---

**Mean while..**

**Land of Dragons.**

Xaldin sighed and said, "And why are you on my shoulder, Mylixe?" Mylixe was on Xaldin's shoulder.

"Cause I don't feel like walking..And it's fun." Mylixe replied.

"But we aren't walking we are riding on a dragon heartless." Xaldin said as the dragon landed for some reason.

"Still it's fun." Mylixe replied.

Xigbar sighed and shout, "Hey look! I found a nobody here."

It was true he did found a nobody there. She had silver hair that stops below her shoulders and curls at the ends. Ice blue eyes with a pair of jeans and a simple tank top. She has two bushy silver ears and a long, flowing silver tail. (Ricky: Oh and Kairax please give us an abillity. It's no fun if you don't.)

"So what's your name?" Xaldin asked as Mylixe jumped off of his shoulder to meet the girl.

"Kairax."

----

**Anyways a few hours later..**

**In Vexen Lab (Bad news..)**

A big explodsion was made in the lab. Vexen and Lixol began coughing, until the smoke faded away. There was a girl on the floor. Her hair was purple. It was tied up in a ponytail. She has black bunny ears, that was kinda down at the moment. Her skin was pale. She opened her eyes, that was a misty blue, and just stared at Vexen and Lixol.

"What? What am I doing here?" She asked as she was looking around.

"You were created here. We were teating something, and made a prototype. Tell me, how are you feeling?" Lixol asked.

"Strange. . . I think it's fear or boredom." Lily replied.

"Fear? What is it you fear?" Lixol asked feeling a little confused.

"Let see two guys hovering over me. What else am I suppose to feel other than boredom?" Lily ask.

"I can understand your boredom, and I will try to help fix that. But you said fear, and I am concerned. Why fear?"

"How am I sure that you guys aren't trying to rape me?"

"I swear on my life, you can trust me. I would never harm another unless I felt threatend or a friend was threatend."

"Who cares?" Lily siad as she appears by the door.

"What?"

"Helping a friend seems a waste of energy to me. See ya." Lily said as she opened the door.

"Stop! Please, you just came into existence, and you don't know where you are or how to use your powers. Please, let me help you!"

"Nope. I'll figure them out myself." Lily replied.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used part of Ricky data..." Vexen said as he sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! You actually used the data from that sociopathic prankster?! And you, please hear me out, people out there could wish to destroy you!" Lixol panicked.

"It was just for the abillities. I didn't know that it would affect her personllity." Vexen replied.

"Thanks old man! Now I don't need any help with finding out my powers." Lily said.

"Huh?" Lixol asked.

"If he used this guy named Ricky then, I must have got his powers. All I need to do is find him. So see ya!" Lily explain as she was about to leave but then she bumps into Ricky.

"No!! Vexen stop her! Maxy! Maxy where are you? You have to hide Ricky!" Lixol shouted.

"Ow. No need to shout. I'm right here.." she said as she appears by the door. "Anyways Ricky let go."

"So you are Ricky? Can you please tell me what your powers are?" Lily asks with an innouncent voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but-" Ricky said until he was interrupted by Lixol yelling, "Ricky! Please stop! She has the persona of an isolated emo sociopath and wants to use your power to escape the castle!"

"Uh.. What did you just say?" Ricky asked in confusion.

"She is a replica and will use your powers to escape." Maxy explained.

"Oh..." Ricky replied.

"And I was so close.. I guess I'll find another way." Lily said as she tries to leave.

"EVERYONE! STOP HER!!!" Lixol shouted. Maxy tried to freeze her but then she messed up and frozed Ricky.

"See you guys later!" Lily shouted as she leaves.

"No! Ricky! Please! She has you powers, bits and pieces of your personality, where fo you think she would go? Ricky?" Lixol asks as he tapped he ice with his sword.

The ice melted and Ricky was thinking. "Let's see.."

"Hey Vexen? What did you use for her personality?" Ricky ask.

"Mostly Maxy's, and a little of Riku's. Why?" Vexen asked.

"She may have bits of mine.. But-" Ricky started to say untill Maxy interrupted, by saying, "Wait.. If she has my personality and bits of Ricky's then.. Oh no.." Maxy ran off to find Lily before something bad happens.

"Maxy wait! Where are you going?! Ricky! Where would she have gone?" Lixol askes.

"Must be Xemnas' Room.. For Black mail." Ricky replied.

"You must be joking.. Even YOU wouldn't do something that insane! We've got to stop her!"

"Maxy has a dangerous streak.. And I always wanted to do that so.. Anyways you are right we should stop her."

"So? What should we do? And Vexen! None of this lease the room, correct?" Lixol asked as Vexen nodded.

"Damn.. She is too cute to get introuble or the bad side of Xemnas this early." Ricky said as he leaves.

"Cute? On no, we are NOT dealing with a lovesick Ricky. Ricky wait!" Lixol said as he began to follow.

---

**Hallways**

"I'm not lovesick!" Ricky replied.

"You two are so slow.." Maxy said.

"How you know I was going here?" Lily asks.

"When you have the traits of these two, it's easy to figure out. Think before you act!" Lixol said, "No offense, Maxy."

"It's ok.." Maxy replied.

"I do? Does this mean I'm their daughter?" Lily asks.

Ricky gaged at this and replied, "Me and her? Never going to happen."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Maxy asked.

"Can you two please stop bickering and GRAB HER?!" Lixol ask.

"My ears hurt don't yell so loud when I'm near you." Maxy said as she sighed.

"She is just going to use my abillities so.." Ricky said as he reappears behing Lily. "But this is not one of my abillites." he said as he grabbed both of Lily's hands.

"Sorry Maxy, and Ricky, what are you doing?" Lixol asked.

"She is going to run away if I don't do this." Ricky explained. Lily kicked Ricky and Ricky began to twitch, but doesn't let go.

"That looked like it hrt, you okay?" Lixol ask.

"I'm okay.. She just kick hard." Ricky said as he was still twitching.

"Ricky, whatever it is you're going to do, do it now." Lixol ordered.

"Fine.." Ricky replied as he whispers in her ears. Lily fell asleep, because of this.

"I didn't know you had that abillity." Maxy said.

"The shadows hold many tricks and mysteries." Ricky replied.

"Okay, that was definatly not your usual way of speaking. Anyways, now that she is down, we need to find a way to restrain her." Lixol said.

"What about the room that we restrain Larxene?" Ricky asks.

"I think that's a little too much." Maxy replied.

"She has my abillities! Anywhere else she'll escape easily." Ricky replied.

"Alright, I'm not usually up for torture, but it's the only way to stop her. We're moving her to Larxene's restraint room." Lixol agreed with Ricky.

"Fine. But I'm carrying her not you two guys." Maxy said as she carries her in her arms. "Let's go"

"OK.. This is cutting into my pranking time though." Ricky said as he sighed.

"As necessary as your pranking time is, it's suffering is keeping us all from becoming dusks thanks to her." Lixol said.

"True.." Ricky said as he looks at Lily. "She is cuter when she is sleep though.."

"See? This is why I'm carrying her." Maxy said to Ricky.

"Maxy? Have you ever dealt with a lovesick Ricky? I'd love to know the remedy." Lixol ask.

"Yep.. Is ether he finds someone else to be lovesick on or he gets turn down..." Maxy replied as she sighed a bit.

"I like option two better, otherwise he'll just be lovesick again."

"True."

Ricky wasn't paying attention to then or anything else and bumps into the door into the restraint room.

"Ouch that must have hurt." Maxy said.

"You okay?" Lixol asks.

"Ow." Ricky said as he stands up. "We are here!"

"I can clearly see that. That's the only door that is made out of metal." Maxy replied.

"Give him a break, it's a miracle with all the stuff he's rammed his head into he doesn't even come out with a concussion!" Lixol said to Maxy.

"I'm okay. I bump into things all the time. Just mostly it's trouble." Ricky admit.

Maxy put Lily in the resraint room and threaten if Ricky got anywhere near the room he will die. Maxy left to get some sleep. Ricky took out a black book that was Xemnas diary. It looks like Lily did took it and he got it from her. Lixol just left not wanting to know what will happen to Ricky if he get caught.

---

**Ricky: I lost the ending chat so I just put a summery. And don't worry Leah, I will put up the raid the kitchen after I finish typing it and I get some sleep. -Yawn-**

**Maxy: Sorry Pixol.. Give me a better info. M'kay?**

**Lily: -Yawn- This chapter is boring..**

**Ricky: I know.. -sigh- Til next time!**


	6. Raiding the Kitchen

**Maxy: I was hungry when I was roleplaying with Leah so this is how this chapter was born!**

**Ricky: You are scary when you are hungry.. -Shiver-**

**Zexion: So are you on a sugar rush..**

**Maxy: -laugh- So true!**

**Zexion: So do I do the disclaimer or do you?**

**Ricky: Fine.. I'll do it. Disclaimer: Maxy doesn't own me or any other character made by some company.**

**Maxy: I have 20 reviews!! Thank you everyone!! I love you all, just not as much as my Zexi.**

**Ricky: You are going to add 3 spaces right?**

**Maxy: Yep!**

**Ricky: Then.. It's XXV?**

**Maxy: Nope! I never going to change the title! Too much work..**

**Ricky: Uh.. Okay..**

**Maxy: Anyways onto the story!! **

* * *

**Morning**

**Meeting**

**Normal POV**

Maxy yawned, since it was the morning she wasn't very active or happy.

"Try not to fall asleep on us, Maxy." Xemnas said to Maxy.

"I think she can manage to stay awake for one member." Lixol said.

Maxy yawned again and said, "I need some sleep…"

"You sleep too much, Maxy." Ricky said.

"And you play too many pranks, Ricky. But you don't hear us complaining, much." Lixol replies.

"Silence! He's here." Xemas ordered, and we actually listened for once, well for a moment. (It's the end of the world!)

A potal opens and a man with the hood on walk into the room. He said, "From my first impression, you are an ass." And then he points at Xemnas.

Lixol tilts his head and said, "Wait, I know that voice..."

"That you have a spider on you head," the guy said as he pointed to Xaldin, "And you have a pirate fetish." He points at Xigbar.

Lixol eyes widened and he said, "Wait…" He jumps of his seat, which was like 10 or 12 ft. I have no idea how he can survive that… Oh well. And he pulls the hood off the man's head. "Ry?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"And you are the idiot I know all too well." He replies.

"Who's Ry?" Maxy asked being very confused. (Hey waking up in the morning to go to a meeting… And not having to sugar what so ever. Then this guy that is a friend you hang out with, which was only a few days, shout out some bodies' name, that you don't know. Is very confusing to me. Opps.. I got distracted. Sorry carry on.)

"It is you! C'mere you psycopath!" Lixol said.

"I need sugar.. ZzZzZzZzZz…" Maxy complained as she almost falls asleep. Lixol sighes and gave her some sugar packets.

"Yay! Sugar!" Maxy shouted as she ate the sugar. (Note: Plain sugar taste yucky.)

"Number 20! Return to your seat this instant!" Xemnas ordered.

"That's enough out of you." Maxy said as she hits Xemnas out of his chair. Normally someone would have died falling from a 15 ft. high chair, and I hit them, but no, Mansex didn't die just yet.

"Was that really necessary, Maxy?" Lixol asks.

The guy that Lixol called Ry glared at Xemnas and said, "Don't talk that way toward my friend."

"I don't care what you consider appropriate! You are number 22! I outrank you severely!" Xemnas replied.

"Who gives a shit?" (Yep, this is me.. In the morning… Just ask Ricky.)

Ry disappears and reappears behind Xemnas and said, "I could kill you without trying."

"Don't kill Xemnas. I want to do that." Maxy told Ry. (XD)

"Maxy! I allowed you to return to the Oraganization and recruit new members!" Xemnas said.

"Well I don't care." Maxy replied. (Besides he was drunk when he did. XD)

"Easy, Ry. Even the Superior has his limits." Lixol said.

"That's not my name anymore. And fine, but he annoys too much, he'll be dead before he can blink." Ry replied.

"It's a miracle you maintained a heart longer than I did, the way you were, you should have become a nobody the moment you were born!" Lixol said.

"Screw you"

"Hey easy! I'm just surprised to see you here after all these years!!"

"Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Can we please get this meeting back underway?" Xemnas asks.

"Nope." Maxy said as she bitch slaps him. (Which Ricky commented as I was typing this chapter, "You slaps hurt." Oh and thank you.. I try.)

"I like this girl already." Ry said.

"Just don't wake her up before noon." Lixol warned, "Seriously though, where the hell were you hiding? The heartless took out home years ago!"

"I'm just like this because of the sugar. So don't get used to it." Maxy warned.

"I know. I was pulled into another dimension, where demons trained me for the next years, and I obtained a new name." Ry explained.

"You loved the supernatural, always did." Lixol said.

Ricky knocked Maxy out and dragged her to her seat. Unfortunely Lixol ordered Ricky to wake her up. And when he did Maxy shouted, "BITCH!" and bitch slapped him. When Lixol asks if he was okay he replied, "No I think I'm bleeding." (A normal reply when I slap someone.)

Then Ry explained that his new name was, Xinzo. And then it was time for Maxy to tour Ry. But she didn't want to go alone, because she thought he would kill her. He called her a suicidal because of her thoughts. And the rest you can imagine can't you?

**

* * *

**

"Maxy! I'm hungry!" Leah complained.

"Me too!!" Maxy replied as she looks at Roxas.

"Fine, we'll go raid the kitchen. Since Xaldin isn't there." Roxas replied.

"Yay!" Leah said as she started to skip ping toward the kitchen.

"Yay!!! Thank you Roxas!" Maxy shouted as she hugged Roxas.

"I.. Can't... Breath…" Roxas barely got out, since Maxy was hugging a bit tight.

Axel spotted them and said, "What are you guys doing?"

"We are going to raid the kitchen!! Because I'm hungry!" Maxy said as she let's go of Roxas.

"Hurry up guys! I want something to eat!" Leah complained.

"Can I join in?" Axel asks.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Leah replied.

"But only if we go NOW!!" Maxy said sounding very annoyed. Roxas and Axel was cowering because of this. Leah summons a portal to the kitchen and said, "I suggest we go now!"

"Yay.. Food." Maxy said happily as she walks into the portal.

"She is scary when she is hungry.." Roxas said.

"Your scary when you're on a sugar rush. No… Ricky's scary on a sugar rush." Leah said as she runs into the portal.

"Can't argue with that.." Roxas admit.

**

* * *

**

**Kitchen (When Xaldin's not home.)**

"OMG! Yay! Food!!" Maxy shouted.

"What's on the menu?" Leah asks.

"I don't know.. Let's see!" Maxy replied as she began to open the cabinets and the fridge.

"Ice cream and.." Roxas started until Axel finish it with, "I found the Ramen!"

"Really?! Where?!!!" Maxy said as she jumps up and down.

"Right here. We've got chicken, shrimp, and rast beef." Leah replied. (Makes you hungry doesn't it?)

"I found a huge soup bowl too." Axel added.

"Chicken!!" Maxy shouted.

"Okay Maxy we shall make chicken." Leah replied.

Axel puts the bowl on the stove. "Hey Maxy, fill this thing with ice will yah?"

"OK!!!" Maxy shouted, because she wanted ramen, and summons some ice. The ice landed in the bowl.

"Now I can boil it." Axel said as he summons fire to melt the ice and to heat it up.

"How long will this take?" Roxas asks.

"A few minutes." Leah replied.

Maxy was so happy that she sang a song she made up because of hunger. "Ramen. Ramen. I'm getting ramen."

"Whose getting ramen?" Zexion asks as he come into the room.

"Hi, Zexy!!" Maxy said as she hugged Zexion, "I'm getting Ramen."

Zexion hugs back and asks, "Can I get some too?"

"Sure you can!" Maxy quickly replied.

"Awwwwww!" Leah said.

"… Why are you going awwwww? It's creepy.." Maxy asks.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Leah replied. A dusk appears and gives a message. Axel started to laugh.

"Riku's waiting for you? What is this dusk saying?" Axel asks.

"Yay for you, Leah!!" Maxy said.

"Did something happen?" Zexion asks.

Leah starts to blush and says, "I'll be right back!" As she vanishes.

"Did I miss something?" Roxas asks.

"Nope.. At least nothing that concerns you." Maxy replied as she let go of Zexion, "So Axel is the water ready?"

"22 seconds. Give or take." Axel replies.

Leah appears with Riku and said, "Do you mind if he joins the gathering?"

"Nope!! Anyone can join except Saix and Marly." Maxy replied.

"Still mad?" Zexion asks.

"Hell yeah!"

"And Xemnas. He's not liking me right now…" Leah added as she pours the noodles into te pan.

"What did you do this time?" Riku asks.

"Xemmy is mean…" Maxy said.

"Since when do you call him Xemmy?" Zexion asks, with a guess a hint of jealousy.

"Since she could. And I did what I told you what I was going to do last time." Leah replied.

"What was his reaction?" Riku asks as he started to laugh.

"Don't know. Noodles are now ready." Leah rpelied.

"OMG! Yay!!" Maxy shouted.

"NUMBER IIXX!!" a voice shouted that sounded a lot like Xemnas.

"Oh crap!" Leah said as she summons a portal. "Get the ramen and run into the portal."

"Bye bye!" Maxy said as she eats the noodle, but then it's too hot. "Owie.." (Yep that me with sugar roleplaying, Ricky.)

"His reaction?" Riku asks.

"Never thought vandalizing the heart moon would be that frightening." Leah replies.

**

* * *

**

"You okay Maxy?" Zexion asks.

"I'm ok… Wait why do you even care?" Maxy asks.

"Uh well…"

"Anyone would be worried, Maxy. Right Zexion?" Leah covered. Zexion blushes and nods quickly.

".. I guess. But Zexy I can take a little heat." Maxy replies.

"Can we eat now?" Roxas asks.

"Yes!" Maxy shouted as she started to chow down.

"Nice save." Zexion whispers to Leah.

"No problem. Here you go." Leah replied as she hands forks to Riku and Zexion and starts eating.

"You like Maxy?" Riku asks.

"Who likes me?" Maxy asks as she finished. (Yes I eat fast.)

"Nothing!" Zexion said. He turns to Riku and asks, "You like Leah?"

"Hm.." Maxy began to drink the soup now.

"Good huh?" Leah asks.

"Yes! But then Ramen is always good!" Maxy replied.

"But of course. Is it good Riku?"

Riku nods.

"Everybody else?" Leah asks. Everyone nods.

"I say Thursday we have a ramen eat day in Maxy's room!" Leah announced.

"Why in my room?" Maxy asks.

"Fine, Zexy's room."

"Yay!! I agree!! It's been a while since I been in there."

"You been there yesterday.." Zexion said.

"But that was for hiding not fun." Maxy replies.

Leah starts laughing. And Riku asks, "I'm still welcome, right?"

"Well dur!" Leah replies as she hugs Riku. "It wouldn't be the same."

"And you are a friend! One of my best friends!" Maxy added.

Rike blushed and hugs back lightly. "Then I'll be sure to bring some next time."

"Some as in friends right? (Yes I was being stupid that day.) So you are going to bring Sora and Kairi?! Though I don't want you to bring Kairi." (Kairi hater.. Sorry people.)

"I meant Ramen. Maybe Sora if I'm lucky." Riku replies as he stop hugging.

"Whose Kairi?" Leah asks.

"Some girl that I dislike that lives on Destiny Island with Sora and Riku." Maxy replied.

"Is it because you had a fight with her?" Zexion asks.

"Yes!"

"What happened?" Leah asks.

"Something about who get Riku or something. Oh.. I used to like Riku, but then I didn't feel like going against Kairi for him, because we were friends. But then she is so dense that she doesn't see that I don't like him anymore, then there was another fight." Maxy explained.

"Oh… Do you like Kairi, Riku?" Leah asks.

"She's a good friend, but that's it. I can't really think of her as a girlfriend." Riku replied.

"..That's good."

"What was that?" Axel asks.

"Nothing!"

"..You guys are acting weird.. But then who am I to judge?" Maxy asks.

"We're nobodies! Except for Riku, but we're all weird! Weird is good" Leah said.

"Except for Marly and Saix!" Axel replies.

Maxy laughs and said, "So true... Their weird is going berserker and being gay."

"Add Mansex to that list. With his-" Riku started to say until Leah interrupt by saying, "-Precious Kingdom Heart that he will marry one day. If Saix doesn't get there first."

Maxy falls back laughing. "I.. Can't… Breath…"

Riku was pretending to be Saix and says, "Why are you marrying that heart moon instead of me?! Your very own berserker?"

"Because Kingdom Hearts can't complete without me!" Leah replied still acting like Xemnas.

"It can't talk!"

Maxy gets up and sits on Zexion's lap, still laughing, "Help.. Zexy…"

"I'm… Having… Trouble too." Zexion replies.

Axel and Roxas are lying on the floor in laughter.

Leah falls to the ground on her knees, still acting like Xemnas, and says, "Kingdom Hearts! Give me a sign that you love me!"

"The bloody moon can't talk. And I pretty sure that a no heart you've gathered would love you, Xemnas!" Riku, still acting like Saix.

".. Need.. To stop.. Laughing.." Maxy says as she grabs hold of her crystal necklace.

"Kingdom Hearts!" Leah shouted.

"It's also a bloody door. Unless you're a door then I don't want to see your children!" Riku shouted.

Maxy laughed too hard and pulls off her crystal star necklace. "Opps.." Her eyes turn grey and she just lays on the floor.

Zexion stops laughing and picks her up along with the necklace. "Uh oh…"

Riku and leah stop acting and everyone else looks at Maxy.

"Uh… What just happened?" Leah asks.

Zexion pokes Maxy to check if she was just fooling around. "She did it again.." Zexion sighs as he ties back on the necklace. Maxy eyes turn back to sapphire and she burys her face in Zexion's chest.

"Do explain."

"Her soul is not completely in her body. She uses the crystal as a seal. If the crystal if off her body and goes into a coma until the crystal is back on. Well that's how she explained it to me, when she came into the Organization."

"And it's dark without the crystal.." Maxy said as she shivers.

"What do you mean, Maxy?" Leah asks.

"So.. Dark.. Nobodies starts in the darkness. Just think of being in that darkness again.." Maxy explained.

"That's… Terrible. I'm so sorry, Maxy. I didn't mean for it to go that far! I'm sorry!"

"There there. It's okay. You have me." Zexion said trying to comfort Maxy.

"It's not your fault. I just forget sometimes." Maxy said as she cries into Zexion's chest.

"I'm really sorry!" Leah said as she started to cry.

"Should I leave?" Riku ask as he hold her hand tightly.

"N-no, just stay here please."

Riku nods.

"I'm sorry.." Leah said once again.

"Stop saying sorry. It's not your fault anyways. You didn't even know about that. Even Xemnas doesn't know about that." Maxy replied.

"Okay… Sor-" Leah said until she was interrupted by Riku covering her mouth and saying, "We get it Leah. It's okay." Then he removed his hand.

Maxy stops crying and says, "This is too depressing! Go away sad mood!" as she pretends to shoo away the problem.

"I think we all need some ice cream!" Axel said. Roxas appears with sea salts for everyone.

"Desert for us all!" Roxas said.

"Yay!! Sugar!!" Maxy chirped.

"No sugar for you.." Zexion said.

"Aw.. But why?"

"Because remember last time?"

"Oh yeah.."

"Let her have some." Leah said.

"Live a little Zexy!" Axel says.

"Fine and don't call me that. But if something happens I'm not paying for the damage." Zexion replies.

"Yay!! Thank you Zexy!" Maxy said as she hugged him.

"N-no problem." Zexion replies.

Maxy lets go as she jumps off Zexy's lap. "Yay ice cream." Maxy said as she took one.

"That's the Maxy we all know and love!" Leah said. Everyone takes a bar.

Maxy drops her ice cream. "Opps…" She said. She took it and threw it in the trash. "Can I have some of yours Zexy?"

"Uh sure…" Zexion said as he hands her his bar.

"Thank you again Zexy!" Maxy replied as she hugs Zexion. She lick some of the icecream.

Leah whispers to Riku, "She is so dense…"

"I heard that!" Maxy yelled.

Leah starts to lick her ice cream again. Axel and Roxas smirks.

"Then again, she's not the only one… Who is dense…" Axel said.

"You got that right." Roxas replies.

"Come on Zexy. It's you ice cream. I can't eat it all myself. I'm going to feel guilty." Maxy said.

"I know" Zexion said as he took the bar, "I was just teasing."

"F-l-I-r-t-I-n-g! Got it memorized?" (Guess who? Axel. )

Riku, Roxas, and Leah started giggling. Maxy's and Zexion's face where close but not close enough.. Someone threw something at Maxy's head making Maxy and Zexion kiss.

"Roxas! That was uncalled for!" Leah shouted.

"Gotta go little man." Axel said as he drags Roxas away.

Maxy doesn't feel uncomfortable at all and she wraps her arms around Zexion, returning the kiss.

Riku whispers in Leah's ear, "I think we should leave…"

"Yeah…" Leah replied as they disappear with Leah smiling at her two friends.

Zexion begged for an entrance. Maxy slightly part her lips, granting him access. Zexion played around, tasting the girl.

They parted and Maxy heavily breathed. She laid her head on Zexion shoulder and said, "I didn't know you felt this way."

**

* * *

**

**Ricky: Maybe Amanda did it?**

**Maxy: Gr.. I need sugar.. **

**Ricky: Are you ok?**

**Maxy: -Growl- I HATE YOU ALL!!**

**Ricky: She doesn't mean that.. She is just angry.**


	7. A little love for them

**Maxy: First off.. You guys hate Mar-Kun and Sai too much.. Okay.. Did I just use their nicknames out loud?**

**Ricky: Yes you did.**

**Maxy: Okay.. I must kill myself after this is done.**

**Ricky: No!**

**Maxy: I'm just kidding.. Kidding..**

**Ricky: You lie!**

**Maxy: Anyways I own nothing!! If I did I would be in KH!!! That would be fun.**

**Ricky: Hey! My little sister is in this one?**

**Maxy: She black mail you remember?**

**Ricky: Oh yeah..**

**

* * *

**

**Morning (Why the morning? Why?!!)**

"We have a new member today.." Xemnas announced.

Meanwhile Maxy is secretly eating a sugar cookie.

Xemnas continued, "And her name is-" But sadly he never finished… Because of Maxy.

Maxy knocked him out of the chair and shouted, "Mwahahahahaha!! I'm the superior for this meeting!"

"Maxy is the superior!" Leah yelled out with the others.

"What are you're orders?" Zexion playfully asked.

"Um.. Zexy is going to spend the whole day with me after this meeting! And Saix you give the tour to the noobie! Anyways, her name is Kairax!" Maxy ordered.

"Um… Hello? Kind of lonely down here… Umm." Kairax said since she is at the bottom of the room with her ears back in embarrassed show.

"Sorry… I still don't know why Xemnas made these chairs so high." Maxy replied as she makes a clone at the bottom. "A little better?" Maxy asks.

"I guess…" she replied.

"See! I told you! Mansex just wants to have the highest chair so he seems imitating!" Leah cried out.

Maxy laughed at that. The clone asks Kairax, "Maybe you want Saix to be down here? Because he is going to be touring you. Maybe you should get used to him first.."

"Okay." Kairax replied as her ears went up. Thinking she might make friends with the blue haired nobody.

"Go down there now berserker!" Leah shouted.

"Why should I, Hexla?" Saix asks.

"I have blackmail. Good blackmail too." Everyone started grinning.

"Saix!!! If you don't get down there! There will be a punishment. You will go down there.. Wow I feel like Xemnas. I think I should stop." Maxy ordered.

"Yeah you should." Leah said. She summoned a portal under Saix's ass and he fell through. "Squirrel fall down…" Saix landed right in front of Kairax. "…Squirrel land on arse."

Kairax just brought her hands up and a small smile appeared.

"Hey stop saying squirrel!!" Ricky complained.

Maxy smirks and says, "Good."

"I don't want to be around him.." the clone said as it melted.

"Anyways." Maxy said as she appears on Zexion's lap.

"Seeing as Maxy is a little… Preoccupied right now, this meeting is adjourned." Leah said as she summons a portal, "Sayonara, bitches!" Eveyone else except for the two on the floor left the same way, down to the comment.

"Are they always like this?" Kairax asked.

"Yes, except some rare days." Saix replied.

"Rare?"

"Yep. Rare.. Very rare. Actually it was only a day."

"One day?" Kairax frowned. "Do I have to wear the uniform? I like my style just fine."

"I don't know. Since Maxy did knock out Xemnas. And Helxa never wear it without some changes."

"That's good." Kairax then got all shy again. "Can you… Uh… Show me around now?"

"Sure… I have nothing else to do today. And Maxy is a meaner berserker than me so I don't really want to die."

Kairax laughed with her tail wagging. "Then let's go."

Saix leads Kairax down the hallway where the rooms are.

**

* * *

**

"First off on our tour is the bedrooms. You bedroom is all the way at the end. If you have any problems with the others just tell me and I'll do something about it." Saix explained.

"Okay, I'll keep that-" Kairax started until Leah interrupted by evil laughing, "MWAHAHAHA!" as Leah came out of her room with Felix running beside her. She playing with silly string and Ricky was running besides her.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Kairax asks.

"Yep… A Dino-Nobody. Vexen made it and well Leah feel the need to cause chaos with it. So when they are going around killing things, stay far far away. And stay far away from Maxy when that happens, as in the other side of the castle. And the boy is the Prankster in the castle. Crazy, lovesick, and very random." Saix explained.

"I ain't lovesick!" Ricky yelled.

"Felix! Bite Marly's head off!" Leah ordered and the dino roared and started biting on Marly's head.

"Leah? I thought her name was Hexla?" Kairax asked still in shock by the show going on.

"She likes being called Leah for some odd reason." Saix explained.

"Cause I don't want to be named by Mansex!" Leah cried out from the hall, "And I'm not the only one with no X in my name!"

"Fine I'll start calling Ricky, Krixy… Though that sounds very girly.."

"That is why I go by the name Ricky!!" Ricky yelled.

"But I like having an X in my name." Kairax said while the other nobodies disappeared down the hall alone with dino.

"Some do, some don't.. Maxy hates going by the name Amy, she almost (Gladly didn't) killed the person that said her somebody's name." Saix explained.

"Really. What next is there, Saix?"

"Maybe I should show you some of the places where certain nobodies are. In case you want to find them.."

"Okay!"

They walk past the balcony where the Heart Moon was shining bright.

Balcony 

"Pretty…" Kairax said as she looks at Kingdom Hearts.

"I know. I'm usually here. And sometimes Xemnas is too."

"Xemnas is boring. He's all monotone and doesn't have a personality. At least you talk normal."

"Yeah… A lot of people think that about Xemnas."

"You one of them?"

"Not really. But I guess."

"Okay."

They watched the moon a little while longer. Sudden't, a man with red hair was thrown out of the tower a little farther away.

"Okay… Ether, Maxy or Leah threw Axel." Saix said.

Kairax laughed a little before Saix moved on after the entire tower was turned to ice.

Near the Library 

"Is this the library?" Kairax asked as she pointed to the door with a book on it.

"Yep. Larxene, Zexion, and Maxy are usually there."

"Can we go in?"

"Sure.. I just hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"Interrupting what?" Kairax asks, her answer was answered with Zexion kissing Maxy on the sofa.

"That…" Saix replied as he points to the kissing couple.

"I thought we couldn't love since we can't feel?" Kairax asked crossing her arms.

"That's what Xemnas says.. I guess they don't believe that."

Maxy breaks off and says, "Oh course we don't believe what Mansex says. And by the way.. You too are interrupting our 'fun'"

Zexion pushes Maxy back down, "Yes, our 'fun', Right?"

"Yep." Maxy replied as she smiles.

Saix pulled Kairax out of the door and she sighed. "Are there any other nobodies that are in love?"

"A few.. Demyx is acting weirder than normal. Ricky fell in love with an experiment. And Leah is hiding something. Most of the noobies are hanging out with some of the members too much."

"So you don't have anyone…" she muttered.

"Hmm? You want me to be with one of those crazy people?"

"Well, I just thought you might have someone." Kairax then began to walk off. "But then I guess your just stiff." She teased.

Saix twitched.

"I'm kidding! Where's the kitchen, I'm hungry." Kairax asks.

"You know that guy on the dragon? The guy with the side burns? Yeah.. He just loves to be in the kitchen. And he is very dangerous." Saix warned.

"You mean him?" Kairax asked. Saix looked in the kitchen and quickly pushed Kairax out of the way. Xaldin had thrown a lance and Saix shielded her.

"You okay?" Saix asks.

"Uh… Yeah." Kairax replied. She blushed but then quickly stood back up and Saix followed up. Saix then glared at the other nobody.

"Xaldin I was trying to tour Kairax! It was Maxy's orders and… Well… Do you want to repest what happened when she came here?" Saix asks.

"Fine. I'll leave and you can tour the nood." Xaldin said as he disappeared.

"Sorry. Xaldin can be a little mean at times."

"It's okay. I could probably take him." Kairax replied.

"He is a better fighter then most so.. Be careful if do have to fight him."

"I'll fight you now. How about it? A practice battle."

"Sure but I won't go easy on you."

Meanwhile Somewhere Else **

* * *

**

"Maxy! Want to help me prank Marluxia?" Leah asks.

"Who wouldn't want to prank flower boy?" Maxy replied.

"Then come."

They start walking around to Marluxia's room.

"So, how is your love life going?" Leah asks.

Maxy blush and replies, "Pretty good."

"Pretty good? I would think.. Extremely good since you wake up with a grin on your face."

Maxy laughed a little and replies, "Yeah.. I guess."

"Here we are." Leah snapped her fingers and Felix appeared.

She held a silly string bottle and gave one to Maxy.

"Ready?" Leah asks.

"Ready!" Maxy replies.

"A one… A two… A three. GO!"

They knock down the door only to just stare in shock at Marluxia, which was lying on his back with girl looking at his scared expression. The girl had snow white hair with red.. No wait blood tips. Her hair was short but not that short. Her eyes were green-ish and they looked like they glow.

"Oh… My… God…" Maxy said very slowly, still in shock.

"You pedophile!" Leah shouted.

"You know I'm his age…" the girl said.

"Xama? I heard that somewhere before.." Maxy said as she took out Ricky journal. "Hey you are the evil chibi girl that Ricky is related to."

"He has a sister?" Leah asks.

"Yep. My stupid brother has a sister." (Xama)

"Okay.. Why are you in Marluxia room anyways?" Maxy asks.

"She's been stalking me for the past two days!" Marluxia said still in a shock state.

"Just like he said stalking him." Xama admit.

"Okay… Disturbing…" Maxy replied.

"A stalker that admits stalking… Yeah.. This just isn't weird." Lead said with sarcasm as Felix just growled at the nobody.

"Is that a Dino-Nobody?" Xama asks.

"Yeah.. Why?" Maxy replied.

"It's so cute!" Xama squealed.

"His name is Felix! You can pet him if you want." Leah replied.

"Yay!!!" Xma said as she pets the dino.

"Okay.. You have weird tastes Xama." Maxy said.

"I'm free!" Marluxia said getting up and walking out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Xama said as she tackled Marluxia to the ground.

Felix just snorted and Leah said, "Yep… You said it."

"What's going on here?" Xemnas asked as he came from the hall to see what was happenening.

"Nothing Ma- I mean Xemnas." Xama lied as she uses her puppy eyes and pout.

"Evil chibi" Maxy said to herself.

"Hmmm." Xemnas said as he turned to the other members. "Marluxia, Maxy, Helxa, I have a mission for you three."

"It's Leah, Mansex." Leah replied.

"Can I tag along too?" Xama asks trying to hide her smirk.

"Aw.. That mean I'm going to be far away from Zex." Maxy whined.

"Fine. I want you to check on the activities in the heartless castle in Radient Garden. The heartless have been acting up recently." Xemnas said. He then turn away. "Get to it."

Xama said "Yes" silently. While Maxy sighs.

"Damn it. I had someplace to go today." Leah whined.

"Then cancel it. We've got to go." Marluxia said while flinching as Xama latched onto him again. He then open a portal and walked in.

**

* * *

**

**Ricky: I don't know.**

**Jack: Not my fault.**

**Lily: Not me…**

**Xama: What? Typing that kind of stuff is annoying.**

**Maxy: -sighs- I just tell you guys the staff..**

**Ricky: There was a staff?**

**Maxy: Yes there is. How can you forget that when you are in it?**

**Ricky: Very forgetful..**

**Maxy: Oh yeah… Okay.. I'm the author so I type mostly do everything.**

**Ricky is the sub when I'm on a vacation or don't want to type. He is also the guy with the crazy ideas.**

**Lily is well Lily. She annoys people to do the stuff they are supposed to.**

**Jack is my new boyfriend. That will be in charge of the death scenes. He will be added soon.**

**(Selina) Nalix is going to help me with the drawings and romance scenes. She will also be in the story soon. Jack and Nalix are twins!!**

**And Rin!! The editor. Actually she just corrects my spelling.**

**Okay I'm done see ya!**

**Everyone else in the staff: See ya!**


	8. Twins

Maxy: -sigh- 

**Ricky: Are you okay?**

**Maxy: Yes..**

**Ricky: Okay you aren't okay... Maybe this chapter will cheer you up. Disclaimer: We own nothing!!!**

**Maxy: -sigh-**

**Ricky: Okay this is not good..**

**Training Field**

**Normal POV**

A girl was sitting on the rooftop of the castle looking down on the nobodies down below. The girl had pink hair that goes a little past her shoulders and purple eyes. She was wearing the regular organization outfit. She has a black tattoo on her left cheek that was a shape of a heart. A black portal opens up and you could hear someone say, "Nalix."

This got her attention as she looks at the portal. A boy with snow white hair came out of the portal. His eyes were red while the organization outfit was white. He has a dark blue tattoo on his right cheek that is shaped like a star. "Brother.." Nalix replied.

"I found another puppet!" He replied as he took out a dead cat.

"You power is a little weird... Jake."

"But it's useful don't you think?"

" . . ."

Jake laid the cat on the roof and moved his index finger. The cat began to stand. Jake controlled the cat to move around for a bit. The cat jumps down onto the field and sneaks into the hallways. Jake used his other hand to make a black cloud to see where it's going.

Hallway 

**Jake POV**

The cat is moving very well so far. No one noticed that it's dead, except a few, but then they just walked past. This place is boring…And why are the walls white? That makes it duller. Hey wait I hear something…

Xinzo was looking very bored. A girl was walking by, complaining about Marluxia to Maxy. This girl was Illyx. "Flower boy is always that gay and girly." Maxy told Illyx. They walk past the dead cat seeming not to notice it at all. But then Maxy turn around and just glance at the cat before going back to the chat with Illyx. "Oh well it's something to do…" Xinzo said.

Hm…Marluxia? That sounds like a girl's name… Weird. Oh well… I might as well follow for now. I have nothing else better to do.

Xinzo began to walk to Marluxia's room. The door was locked, but that didn't really stop him. He just broke the door down. It was empty and pink (), but he didn't go away or anything. He starts trashes the place.

This guy is fun! But then where is Marluxia? The dead cat walked to the places that weren't thrashed, without being caught by Xinzo. Like under the bed. Nope nothing… Hey wait is that a flower? Okay this guy is gay… Very.

The cat sneaked to the closet that was only a little open. It took a peek inside and there was Marluxia in the closet. Shivering in fear. Okay… Pink hair…He is gay beyond belief. And he is a scared kitten. No offence to cats though…

Xinzo notices the cat sticking his head in the closet and walk to the closet door. Marluxia summoned his scythe. Xinzo opened the door and saw Marluxia clinging onto his scythe. "Aww is the poor pink flower pansy afraid of the big bad beast?" Xinzo asks in an evilly sweet voice. Marluxia just shivered and then Xinzo grabbed him by the neck and push him against the wall. "Don't worry you won't die just yet.." Xinzo said as his claws went through the black coat and made Marly bleed. Marluxia just dropped the scythe from the illusion of fear he felt.

Die gay guy! Hm.. Maybe I should back away a little.

**Transmission.. Maxy was typing that so it wasn't that good. Let's just skip to the painful part.**

**A little later…**

Marluxia wasn't dead, but he was bleeding all over. His breathing was quickening and half his face is covered in blood. Xinzo just laughed evilly at this sight.

That was fun. He gets what he deserves I guess…

Bad luck for the little girl that walked by happened to be Xama. She saw Marluxia's room door a little open and open it and shouted, "Mar-kun." But then she saw that her 'Mar-kun' was bleeding to death. "What?! Why did you almost kill Marluxia?" Xama shouted.

"Cause I can now get out of the way." Xinzo replied.

Xama got very mad and summoned her twin swords. She tries to attack Xinzo. But Xinzo was too much for her to handle. She instantly started to bleed from one hit from Xinzo. Xinzo turn into a wolf and killed her once and for all. Her body though was lying on floor bleeding. Xinzo returned to human form and crack his knuckles while he walk toward Marluxia.

"Now where was I?" Xinzo asks.

I better get out now! The cat left for the door as quickly as it can without being noticed.

**Back On The Rooftop…**

**Normal POV**

Jake sighed as the cat puppet lies on his lap. The black could disappeared and then he sighed again and says, "That was close… It took me a long time to find a dead cat. I don't want to find another one."

No reply…

"Nalix? You there?" Jake asks as he looked around she was gone.

**Meanwhile…**

**Meeting Room.**

**Lixol POV (This is the first…)**

A portal appeared in the meeting room and Nalix stepped out. "So bright…" she complained.

I stared for a moment. Huh?! Who is this girl?

Nalix looked at me and sees me staring. She looked away and blushes. "S-sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Se- I mean Nalix." She said.

"N-no, it's quite alright. I'm Lixol, a pleasure to meet you." I replied. What's going on, I'm never this unsure in my comments!

She looks at you and says, "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Lixol." She blushed a cute shade of pink.

"S-so, if there's anyway I can help you around the castle, let me know, I'd be glad to be of help." I ask. I start to sweat slightly. This is ridiculous! My body's reacting on it's own!

She blushed a little harder and says, "U-uh… Lixol, there is someway you can help me… I-I think I'm lost…"

"O-oh, really? W-well then, tell me which wing your room is in, and I'll walk you there." I began to sweat more and blush. This is getting out of control! It's almost as if I'm, Happy! But I can't be happy! I'm a nobody!

"Uh.. What wing? S-sorry, but I don't really know. The superior didn't tell me."

"O-oh, he didn't? T-that's alright. I know we have a few spare rooms around here somewhere." I blush fiercer. Alright, something is defiantly wrong! I don't have emotion, but what is happening to me?!

"A-are you okay? You are red." Nalix asks while looking a little worried.

"N-no, it's nothing, I'm fine, just a little warm, is all." I sweat harder. You're lying! You know you have emotions! Accept them!

Nalix takes out a napkin and wipes away the sweat on your face. "I-I guess it is hot since we are wearing black."

"O-oh, yes, thank you. I usually don't get affected by the heat like this." I blush even fiercer as Nalix continued to wipe the sweat away. That's enough! I can't think straight, I'm arguing with myself in my own head, I need to talk to Vexen when this is over!

Nalix blushes and asks, "S-so you are going to help me find a room right?" The napkin in her hand disappears.

"O-of course! A-actually, I think there is one right by my quarters!" Please oh please let there be one… What in Kingdom Hearts' name is happening to me?!?

Nalix smiled so innocently and asks, "T-then will I be able to find you easily?"

"A-absolutely!" This stammering…Why?!?!?!?

"Okay, then let's go."

"R-right this way…" I said as I begin to lead. Oh my goodness, something about this area…This girl? Is it her that's making this happen to me? Is it, love? What am I saying, I can't love!

"A-are you okay? You are stammering more than me."

"I-I'm not quite sure, I believe I'll be fine though." No you won't! Admit you're different from the rest of the nobodies, you can feel, you can love!

Nalix began to look worried. "Are you sure?"

"I-I believe so." Oh dear, I must be insane!

"Will a hug make it better?"

"A-A hug?!?!?!?" I asked. I'm sweating and blushing worse than before. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes…I am insane!!!!

Nalix hugged me and I replied, "U-um… Thank you…" I hug back. Yes! Yes!

Nalix stops and blushed a little. "Shouldn't we continue walking?"

"U-uh, right…" I reply, as I blush more. No! Continue the moment! What am I saying?!?

"Okay." Nalix replied as she smiled and continue to walk.

"T-this castle is very big, it'll take you while to get used to it…" I say as I blush and stares at Nalix. Stop changing the subject! …She's so beautiful…

"I know…" Nalix replied she turned around and blush very hard. She must have saw me staring.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to stare…" I blush even fiercer. Yes you did! Admit it! Why am I arguing with myself?!?!?!

"I-it's okay. I just feel a little awkward."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean for you to feel that way…" But you're making me feel awkward as well…

Nalix smiled lighty and then turns around.

"L-let's see, there should be room in this area…" I said as I blush fiercer still. Stop changing the subject!!!! This girl is beautiful…

"Really?" Nalix asks as she takes a look around.

"I-I think so…" I replied, blushing and sweating. The hell with it! I'm going for it!

"You think so?"

I pull her into another hug and she blushed really hard. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushes even harder if that is possible.

"I-I'm sorry…" I told her.

She snapped out of her shocked state. "N-no.. It's okay. You just surprised me."

"I-I didn't mean to, but truth be told, when you appeared, you startled me too!"

"I guess my arrival was a bit unexpected…"

"Not like that…"

"Really? Then what do you mean?"

"You startled me with how amazing you looked and, how you were able to make me question everything I knew as a nobody."

"Really?" She asks as she blushs.

"Y-yes… I'm sorry, that was a bit sudden."

"It's okay."

I pull her into another hug.

Nalix was still blushing. "U-uh… Shouldn't we find me a room?"

"R-right…" No! I won't allow this moment to end this quickly!!!

Nalix blushed hard and can't seem to find the right words to say.

"I think I understand what you mean."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah… I usually don't stammer as much as I am…"

"M-me nether."

"U-um… I think I took a wrong turn…" Please let it be so!!!!

"Really?"

"Y-yeah… sorry."

"I-it's okay."

"I think it's this way…" Kiss her!!! Kiss her!!!!!

Nalix tilts her head a little and asks, "That way?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and replies, "Yeah…" And I kissed her. Nalix was still in a shock state but she kissed back.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit sudden, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Y-yeah."

I pull her into another kiss and she was kissing back. "Y-you, amaze me" That's it buddy! Let it all out!!! Xinzo?!?!?!?!?!? You've been in my head this whole time?!?

"You okay? You look confused.."

"Y-yeah...just turns out my best friend has been inside my head pushing me to do this..."

I kissed her again. She kisses back and breaks off to say, "Oh.."

"I have to find someway to pay him back later..."

Another kiss.

**Maxy: Ramen.. **

**Ricky: Are you okay now?**

**Maxy: -sigh- Yummy..**

**Ricky: Okay she is really out of it…**

**Maxy: CHICKEN!**

**Ricky: -sigh- Anyways til next time good bye!**


End file.
